Doctor Who Halloween
by Bobsayshello
Summary: Rose somehow manages to convince the Doctor to take her trick-or-treating. What happens when they meet a mortal fangirl named Skylar? Lots and lots of fun. First in the Holidays Series Ten/Rose


**Hey guys! This randomly popped into my head one day and I wrote it down. I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**Rose pov**

Sometimes, the Doctor shocks me with his lack of interest in human holidays.

I mean, a day where you just go around town collecting free candy? Who wouldn't love that? Apparently, the Doctor doesn't.

I looked at the calendar in my room (I tried to keep with earth days) and saw that tomorrow was Halloween. I smirked to myself. I was going to try to convince the Doctor to go trick-or-treating.

I walked into the console room and up to the Doctor's side. He turned and smiled at me, "Allons-y, Rose Tyler! Where would you like to go?" I looked him dead in the eye and said, "I want to go trick-or-treating." His smile only got wider, which surprised me quite a bit. "Sure!" he said, "I love Halloween! It's the only human holiday that I enjoy." I grinned at him, "So, where are we going to go?"

We stepped out of the TARDIS into some suburban neighborhood. The Doctor spread his arm widely, "Behold! America, New York, about 2014." I could tell it was Halloween, kids were dressed up as fairies, pirates, and superheroes. Rushing about to get candy.

I had dressed as a Dalek while the Doctor had dressed as the Empty Child. We didn't think anyone would know what we were, but we enjoyed having a little inside joke.

We walked up to the closest house and rang the doorbell and exclaimed, "Trick-or-treat!" when the door opened. A girl about 13 years old stood there, wearing a blue suit with a red tie, a trench coat, and a pair of bright red Converse's.

"Hello!" she said, "What are you guys supposed to be?" She paused for a moment and then said, "Wait, let me guess." She pointed at me and said, "You're a Dalek." She pointed at the Doctor, "You're the Empty Child." She pointed at herself, "And I'm the tenth doctor!" The girl clapped her hands together and squealed.

I felt extremely confused, how did this girl know what we were? I voiced my thoughts and she gave me a weird look. "Well duh, I watch Doctor Who!" She gave us a look that said, seriously? We must have looked very confused, because she gave us another look. About 30 seconds later, a look of realization dawned on her face. "Wait a second," she said, "if you don't watch Doctor Who, then how do you know what those are?"

In about five minutes, the girl had stepped outside and was walking around us, studying our features. About a minute after that, she had looked at the Doctor's feet and bolted upright. "I know who you are!" she exclaimed. She looked me in the eye and said, "You're Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf."

Ignoring my shocked expression, she turned to the Doctor. "You, well I should have known it was you sooner. I mean, the Converse really gave it away. But, just to be sure..." She put her head to the Doctor's chest. First to the right, then to the left. "I knew it!" she said, "Two heartbeats. You're the tenth regeneration of the Doctor!"

She shook our hands, "Big fan, big fan. My friends are never gonna believe I found you! Where's the TARDIS? Have you gone to the parallel universe yet? What about New Earth?" Questions like this started coming out of her mouth at a mile a minute.

I put my hand up to stop her from talking. "Wait, back it up. How do you know who we are?" She grinned really widely and I caught a flash of metal in her mouth. She had braces. "You guys have a TV show. Well, the Doctor does. You're his companion in the first and second season. After that, it's Donna, then Martha, then Amy and Rory, then Clara!" She grinned as though that cleared everything up.

Frankly, I was still confused. I had about a hundred questions, but one really stood out in my mind. "Why am I no longer with the Doctor?"

The girl's grin faded, "I can't give so much away, but let's just say that there was a battle. The Doctor will lose you for a while, but he'll get you back. And Doctor, trust me, don't let her go."

She turned to the Doctor and said, "Tell her sooner, or else you'll regret it. Because trust me, she doesn't know. 'If I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her.'"

She faced both of us again and grinned, "Oh! I've never given you your candy!" She rushed inside and back out again holding little bars of Hershey's. She dropped them in our bags and leaned in to whisper to us, "Oh, and can I go trick-or-treating with you?"


End file.
